Exalt Revenge
by Omitu
Summary: I, Malchior, have not forgotten, even after that foul "Harold" sent me to another dimension for so long. I will never forgive, and never forget. It is time now to exalt my revenge, to take away Raven's freedom as she took away mine. To bind her to a book where all she can do is read. But isn't that all right? She does love to read so, after all. My sweet Raven, how will you fare?
1. Chapter 1

Malchior's POV:  
A curse had once bound me eternally to a book. My body was paper and ink, and I could do nothing but comfort a lonely girl. Raven was a beautiful girl, she truly was; but her heart was too sweet and pure for my tastes, even if she was a half demon. She freed me from the book I was trapped in by Rorek of Nol, but when she decided I wasn't... shall we say, 'her type', she used the curse that trapped me one thousand years ago again on me, and I was placed in a chest in her dark room, trapped in the pages of the book. Fortunately, someone found me and let me loose. A girl with odd pink hair; Jinx, I believe was her name. She opened the chest and found the book after snooping around in Raven's room. I agreed with her that the all blue was a rather bland clothing fashion, and she brought me to her own home. From there, I heard of a Madame Rouge, who, when coming to collect a young hero named Kid Flash, took me to the location of the Brotherhood of Evil upon request and the learning of my power. An amazing mind she has for a leader; the brain, I mean. He gave me the freedom to change forms; I could willingly be in the form of paper and ink as a false human body, or resume my birth form of a great dragon. My powers may still be limited for I am still attached to that cursed book, but it has been forgotten, left lying in the rubble of an old secret lair that wasn't very secret. But I have not forgotten, even after that foul "Harold" sent me to this dimension. I will never forget, and never forgive. It is time now to exalt my revenge, to take away Raven's freedom as she took away mine. To bind her to a book where all she can do is read. But isn't that all right? She does love to read so, after all. My sweet Raven, how will you fare?

* * *

Raven wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, looking up at Robin who stood before her, a hand extended for her to grab. She did so, her pale grey fingers wrapped around his palm as she accepted Robin's help to get to her feet. "We can't fight this thing forever." Raven said. "It can't fight us forever." Robin countered, looking over at Starfire, who stood in the middle of the street, looking for any sign of the white creature that could assume any form it wished. It was troublesome. Cyborg couldn't scan it, and Beast Boy was still off chasing Terra's ghost, so he couldn't sniff if out. If that would even work. Raven wondered if Terra really was back, and she wondered why her chest felt hollow whenever she thought about the blonde returning. Surely it was just because the girl was a traitor. Yes, she had saved them, but the things she had done were unforgivable. She didn't understand why Beast Boy wanted her back so desperately. Perhaps he was just hopelessly in love with her. Ah, and there was that empty feeling.  
"Are you okay?" Raven looked up when she heard Robin's voice again, seeing him looking at her with concern. She followed his gaze, realizing she was grasping the fabric of her bathing suit at her chest in her right hand. How did she not realize she was doing that? Dropping her hand to her side, Raven nodded. "Yes." She assured. "Are you hurt?" Robin pressed, worried for his team mate. "No. I just want this to be over with." Raven said, earning a nod. "We all do." Robin said, walking over to Starfire. "Any sign of it?"  
"No. I fear we will not see it again until it does harm. How can we prevent our city from being harmed if we have no warning?" Koriand'r wasn't pleased with being at a loss like this, everyone could see it. They had never had to fight an invisible enemy like this. Their alarm at the tower always alerted them to the whereabouts of their enemy, what he or she was doing or trying to steal. But with this creature they only knew what had already happened when they found the ruins of a building. (whoa deja vu). Raven had to admit, it was troubling. Whenever they would get back to the tower to take a breather they would be called back out to the field for something, nine times out of ten recently that white morphling. Raven couldn't decide what it was, but she had to admit it's powers were somewhat similar to Beast Boy's. So long as it could imagine something, grasp something, it could change into it, just as Beast Boy had to imagine himself as an animal and had to know about the animal before he could use it's form. Raven looked behind her. Robin had just finished calling Beast Boy, just hung up with him, so where was the boy that could run as fast as a cheetah to the aid of his friends? He had never hesitated to help out his friends before. That girl... Raven shook her head slowly, stepping forward, but she took one step too far. "Ah!" The empath cried out in surprise as red eyes opened from the ground, and the asphalt-made beast grasped her hips in large hands, lifting itself and her from the ground and chucking Raven across the street. She landed roughly on the sidewalk with a few rolls. "Raven!" Robin and Starfire shouted in unison, followed by a growl from Cyborg as he shot his cannon at the mystery monster. It held up its arm to defend its face, then threw a punch at Cyborg, but stopped when Starfire threw starbolts at the back of it's head, earning it's attention. This gave Robin a path to Raven. He knelt beside her as she got to her hands and knees, rubbing her head, blood dripping over her right eye. "Raven, are you-"  
"I'll be fine." Raven cut him off, getting to her feet. But her body disagreed. Raven wobbled, falling into Robin's ready arms. He looked up at the beast fighting Cyborg and Starfire, aware now that Raven needed medical attention. "Fall back!" Robin called, taking out a smoke grenade and throwing it towards the beast, lifting Raven and handing her off to Starfire, who flew ahead to the tower with her female friend in tow. Cyborg and Robin ran side-by-side to the docks, jumping in a boat and taking off towards their island.

In the medical ward, Starfire gently lied Raven down on a cot, dabbing the wound on her head with peroxide. Raven was unconscious, resting. "How is she?" Robin opened the door and walked in, Cyborg close behind him. "Hurt, but she will recover." Starfire said, smiling softly. Cyborg took over from there, leaving Koriand'r to grasp her arms nervously, floating next to Robin. The sound of footsteps had her turning her head, green eyes catching sight of purple and black clothing.  
"Is she okay?!" Beast Boy asked quickly, skidding into the room where Raven lay. "Yes," Starfire said. "She will be."  
"Where were you?!" Robin demanded, fists clenched. Beast Boy's ears drooped. "If you had been there she wouldn't have gotten hurt!"  
"Robin-" Starfire began, but Beast Boy cut her off. "How is it my fault?"  
"You could have helped track the thing!" Robin snapped. Cyborg said, "He has a point. It can't change it's sense of smell as fast as it's form- it could have smelled like oil when Raven stepped on it, oil would have been out of place in the middle of the street without an obvious spill."  
"You can't blame me!" Beast Boy shouted, stomping a foot. "I was trying to help Terra remember-"  
"We don't even know it _was_ Terra!" Robin yelled.  
"Stop!" Everyone looked at Starfire, her eyes glowing bright green. "This is no time for fighting!" She said. "Friend Raven is hurt, we should all be focused on helping our team mate heal, not fighting over who is to blame, for the beast is the only one to blame in aiding her harm!" Koriand'r's words were wise, and the three boys fell silent, ashamed. Beast Boy looked away, then left the med lab. Robin looked after him, sighing. "Maybe I was too harsh..."  
"He did really care about her." Cyborg pointed out. Starfire sighed, flying after Beast Boy when no one else moved to comfort him.

Starfire silently followed Beast Boy into the ops. room, to the kitchenette where he searched for some tofu. Starfire sat herself down at the island table, resting her elbows on the counter, head in her hands. She sighed heavily. "Oh, friend Beast Boy, this new monster is so unpredictable. How are we to protect our city?"  
"I'll sniff it out next time." Beast Boy said, looking back at Starfire with cold, blank eyes. The alien felt a chill rush up her spine. She had only ever seen such a look in his eyes when they were in battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. "Friend Beast Boy, are you... okay?" She asked carefully.  
"Just fine." Beast Boy claimed. "I'm only responsible for my friend getting hurt, why wouldn't I be fine?" He asked with a bitter tone. Starfire sighed. "The beast is the only one responsible for her wound, friend." Beast Boy hesitated, then put a couple of tofu hot dogs into their microwave. He pressed the buttons to start cooking them, then looked at Starfire. "You're sure?" He asked. Starfire gave a comforting smile. "Yes, I am. When Raven wakes you may ask her as well, I know she does not hold you responsible." Starfire assured him. Beast Boy smiled as well now, even if it was a bit less full than normal. He sat at the counter next to Starfire after the beeping microwave indicated his food was ready and he poured ketchup onto his lunch. He ate it happily, leaving Starfire proud of herself. She had made her friend smile after he had been so down! Happy with herself, Star beamed with a big smile and grasped Beast Boy in a crushing hug, much to his dismay. "Ah-! S-Star," he coughed. "Oh, yes, sorry." She released him, dropping him onto the ground. He rubbed his backside and stood up, laughing. "Even after getting worn out from fighting you can still crush me." He mused. Starfire gave an innocent shrug, smiling happily. Once again everything was well in Titan's tower. Raven woke up a few hours later and did just as Starfire had assumed, told Beast Boy the fault was not his, and told him anyway that she forgave him.  
But still she felt that emptiness in her chest. Perhaps she wasn't as well as she thought.

That night as Raven hung up her cloak in her closet and took off her belt for bed, she stopped next to the large black chest in her room, pushed against a wall. Violet eyes focused on the lock, as if she was considering opening it. It wasn't like anytthing would jump out at her, Malchior's book was gone, and all that was in there was that giant chicken now, right? Her mirror, but that wouldn't try to trick her. Shaking her head of her silly thoughts, Raven walked over to her bed and climbed onto it, lying down and pulling the blanket up to her shoulders, resting on her side as her eyes slipped closed. Her violet hair fell in her face, a bit longer than it had once been since she hadn't been able to cut it since recently they had constantly been in battle. She just hadn't had the time to give her hair a decent cut, so it fell long enough to brushed her shoulders now. For now she ignored it, focused only on trying to get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow she would find out what this feeling was, find out why she had stopped at the chest. There had to be a reason for her body and mind's odd behavior. Or maybe she just needed to meditate and ease her mind? Her mind was _never_ troubled, but it did get a bit mixed up at times, and with the recent events of battle fresh on her mind and fresh in the form of new wounds, perhaps she just needed to platue her thoughts. Yes, that was surely it. For now, the young girl was able to fall asleep in the darkness of her room, under the watchful eye of the moon and it's stars. They would watch over her as they did every night, but tonight they had a guest.  
An unwanted guest.


	2. Third Time's the Charm

**Chapter 2**: _Third Time's the Charm__**.**_

Malchior invades Titans tower after being freed from his book, but he strangely brings the white book with him. Why bring the relic that could lead to his third defeat?

* * *

She couldn't believe the nerve Seemore had. To tell her she had fallen for a low-life? Kid Flash was one of the good guys, how was he a low life? Confrontation between them sparked, and within moments Jinx's short temper was out of control. Throwing out her hands, she sent waves of magic at Seemore, throwing him flat on his back a few feet away. "Speak for yourself!" She cried out with her eyes narrowed, cat-like slits of pupils lost behind the glow of pink. "Jinx," Kid Flash reached out, gently placing a hand on the female's shoulder. She looked at him with a glare, and he instantly lifted his hand off her. "Got it. Don't touch you..." He took a step back, looking at Seemore as he started to get back up. The one-eyed male looked on at Jinx with painfully evident sorrow. If he was trying to hide it, he was failing miserably. Kid Flash had already figured it out- Seemore was in love with Jinx. His Jinx. It bothered him as well, of course, but he wasn't one to pick fights, especially not when he knew Jinx was with him of her own free will. He trusted her, he had no reason to seek out a fight, so instead was trying to prevent one, even if it wasn't involving himself getting physical. "Good-bye, Seemore. Stay away from me, and Kid Flash!" Jinx demanded, grabbing the speedster's wrist, leading him down an alley. She knew all the alley ways and dark streets, Jump City streets were her home, she hardly ever stayed in Kid Flash's apartment. But tonight that was exactly where they were going, because she needed a nice bed to relax on after the stressful day. Betraying the Hive Five had left her in bad shape with her old friends, and in return she and Kid Flash were constantly being bombarded and attacked by the old group. Their failure in the Brotherhood of Evil only left them more angry and out for revenge since the couple had played a large part in the victory for the Titans.

Kid Flash closed the door behind himself and Jinx, now in the small apartment he lived in, the queen size bed he shared with Jinx really all they needed. They weren't ever really at the place, there was only the bed, a television, and a few books. One of the books was Jinx's, like many of them were- a thick white book with grey borders about a dragon that she said had her enthralled. She hadn't told Kid Flash about it's bound prisoner Malchior since he had been fighting with the Brotherhood of Evil, she didn't want him to know she had an enemy in the house. She had retrieved Malchior from Harold's dimension with some 'unlucky' tricks, and had trapped the dragon in the book for his third time. She thought he was nice to have around, there was so much to learn about him and his times. He didn't like Jinx, and he outwardly told her so, but he would still talk to her. It was that or silent reading for the rest of his life. Jinx walked over to the pile of books in the corner by the window, picking up the cursed white book. "I'm going to read." She claimed, disappearing into the extra room they never used, except for when she wanted to be alone. Kid Flash nodded as a response, watching her leave. "Say hi to Malchior for me," he whispered to himself. He knew Jinx thought he didn't know about the dragon, but he did. He allowed her to talk to him only because he figured if something bad was going to happen, it would have already.  
He couldn't have been more wrong.

"...Rex!" Jinx's voice echoed through the apartment room, and wind burst open the simple wood door to the room Jinx was in. In a second Kid FLash was standing infront of the door, his wide blue eyes staring at the silhouette of a- no. It couldn't be, Jinx wasn't stupid. But as the creature's large head turned to face him, long jaws parted and red started to glow deep in it's throat, Kid Flash knew what had happened. Jinx had unleashed the dragon Malchior- he was free from the book's confines. Barely reacting fast enough due to the shock, Kid Flash just barely side-stepped the fire that Malchior breathed. "Whoa!" Jinx looked up at Kid Flash from where she stood, surrounded by candles and the book Malchior once was trapped in. But the book wasn't there for much longer. Jinx saw Malchior raise a hand(or paw) to grasp it, but instead grabbed it for herself, holding it against her chest. This however ended with his large claws cutting her as his huge paw smacked her across the room into a wall, denting the dry wall. "Jinx!" Wally shouted, racing over. He threw the book at Malchior after he ripped it from her grasp, said, "Take it, but leave her alone!" A little too late for that, as Jinx lay against the floor, four large gashes on her side bleeding. Malchior took the book in his mouth and broke through the upper rooms of the apartment complex, pulling himself up onto the roof. Taking in a breath of fresh air after putting down the book, his bright red eyes opened slowly, bright and nearly glowing. He threw up his arms and laughed. "Finally!" He cried out into the darkness of the night. "I am free!"

A gasp escaped pale lips as Raven jolted up in her bed, eyes wide. She looked out her window, grasping the blanket close to her chest, almost fearfully. She looked out at the city threw the open window, seeing only the remnants of white light. Raising an eyebrow slightly, the young girl carefully got out of bed, approaching the window. Timid took over as one hand grasped the opposite arm, and she stood in front of the glass. Something wasn't right. Raven took her cloak from her closet and put it on, leaving her room and hurriedly making her way down the halls of the tower to the ops. room, trying to be quiet so as not to wake anyone. But after the day's events, and after blaming himself, Beast Boy hadn't really been able to sleep. He opened his door only seconds after Raven passed it on the way down the hall, the small 'whoosh' sound making the empath freeze in place like an ice spell had been cast. It was silent for a moment, neither of them moving or saying a word. Then, Beast Boy finally spoke up. "Raven? Are you okay?" He questioned, stepping out of his bedroom, into the hall. Raven turned to look at her green team mate, saying in a quiet voice to try and keep everyone else asleep, "I just need a drink. I was going to make some herbal tea." She lied without missing a beat. She was really planning on looking out the main window, maybe using the computer to try and search the area, even though computers weren't really her forte. To find anything odd, anything out of place in the city. The feeling she had, it was too much to be nothing. She had learned to trust that gut feeling, and tonight wouldn't be any different. She had to find out what woke her, and why. Beast Boy looked Raven over, judging, debating on whether or not he should believe her. Raven didn't often lie, but when she did there was almost no way to detect it. "Did something wake you up?" He asked.  
"No." Raven shook her head, gesturing down the hall. "Would you like to come with me?" Beast Boy shrugged and started towards the living room and kitchenette. Raven glared at the floor as if it was the cause of all this, then followed Beast Boy. Tea sounded nice, now that she thought about it, to ease her. She was definitely a little startled, to say the least. When they reached the double doors that would slide open when someone neared, Raven stopped a behind them, frozen. Beast Boy stepped close enough to trigger the doors, but turned his back on the doorway to look back at Raven. "What?" He asked, seeing her only stare ahead with wide eyes. Beast Boy turned his head slowly, and tensed when he saw the large purple dragon that flew into their window, breaking in through the glass. Beast Boy turned to Raven and jumped at her, shoving her back with both hands, bringing her out of her state of shock. She turned on her heels and ran back towards her room, the green shape-shifter close behind.  
"Sweet Raven, why do you run?"

"How did he get back to this dimension?!" Beast Boy asked, running alongside Raven, who was only focused on getting to her room, and didn't even answer him. Robin's door opened as they ran past, their leader instantly grasping them both by the arm, stopping them. "Hey, what's going on?!" He demanded, following Beast Boy's finger as he pointed and shouted, "That!" Robin's eyes widened at the sight of Malchior's large form tearing through the halls, cracking the wall and breaking through doors. Malchior was tearing the tower apart, breathing fire into every room, not sure which room belonged to a Titan and which didn't. Robin raced into his room, getting his utility belt so he could fight the dragon. When he came back out into the hall, Raven pulled up a barrier of black magic to protect the three Titans from a blast of fire. Beast Boy transformed into a bear and roared, swiping at Malchior's face as soon as Raven's barrier was down. Raven took a step back, looking to Robin when she saw him start to move, pulling out his bow staff. Useless, it was all useless! Without the book she couldn't cast Malchior away. But that was when she saw it, grasped in his clawed hand. The book. He brought it with him? Why would he do such a stupid thing? "Ugh!" Robin was sent flying with a flick of the dragon's tail, hitting the ground beside Raven. "Robin!" Raven knelt down beside him, but didn't get to hear a response, instead heard the yelp of a bear and felt pressure on her back. The bear shifted back into Beast Boy just before he was thrown into Raven, saving her a great deal of pain. He rolled off her back onto his stomach, but was quick to get to his feet. Malchior laughed, "Your attempts are fruitless." He told them. Raven stood, pointing at the book Malchior held. "You were stupid to bring the bookl with you! I'll send you back into it once I get it from you!" She shouted with determination, but only earned herself a more powerful laugh. "Dear, sweet Raven. The book isn't for me." Raven blinked, arms falling to her sides. What did that mean? Wait, why would he bring the book at all? Why not destroy it? "Why not destroy it?" Raven asked, violet eyes narrowing into mere slits. Malchior grinned, but gave a grunt in pain when a familiar sound jingled. A green flash glew from behind Malchior. Starfire had been awoken, and instantly she was firing starbolts at Malchior without mercy. The dragon roared and blew fire at her, but she avoided the blazes. Malchior shifted his body to stand on his hind legs, reaching out with an arm and smacking Starfire, throwing her down onto the floor. He came down on her with both hands, with all his weight, but she reached up and managed to stop him from crushing her, fighting his strength with her own. "Leave her alone, Malchior! This isn't about them!" Raven said, earning a sly grin. "Exactly! It's about you!" Malchior chuckled, throwing Starfire against the wall. He blew fire at Raven, who crossed her amrs in an "x" over her face, black magic a shield infront of her. When she opened her eyes to see Malchior, he was already infront of her, the book thrown at her feet. He spoke a spell, one Raven remembered reading all too well. She saw the white magic he created, and felt her heart sink. He was casting a spell to trap her in the book.  
"Raven!"


	3. White Room

**Chapter** 3: _White Room_  
Raven is trapped inside Malchior's book and can't communicate with the Titans. How long will this last? And when Starfire and Robin go after Malchior to capture him, will capturing him really be- or maintain to being- their intention?

* * *

Raven's eyes moved left to right, lower and lower as she read each line of black text infront of her. There really wasn't much else to do. She sat in a white chair in a white room with black ink colored words scribbled on the walls, ceiling, and floors. She had always wanted to read these scrolls, the Galean scrolls, but under the circumstances she wasn't very happy now that she had the chance. She was trapped inside a book, and she wanted out- not even these scrolls could make her want to stay. Not even limitless knowledge could keep her here, she wanted to be outside and keep living her life. She had been given a second chance at life, and like hell she'd waste it trapped inside a book because of a spiteful dragon.

"Raven!" Beast Boy's voice wouldn't reach her past Malchior's loud laugh while the white book clattered to the floor, locked with Raven inside. Grey gloves were balled up into fists. Malchior reached out to cut the book, to destroy it, but Beast Boy was quick to get between him and Raven. The boy shifted into a t-rex, careless since the walls were ruined anyway, chomping down on Malchior's long, thin neck. The dragon gave a hiss-like roar, digging his claws into Beast Boy's back, trying to pull him off of himself. Starfire lifted herself into the air, throwing starbolts at the dark dragon's face. Malchior cried out in pain and placed his clawed hands over his burned face, releasing Beast Boy, who was now in his altered human form again, blood dripping down his back as he stepped over to the white book and picked it up with both hands, holding it to his chest like Raven had when she had been called creepy by the very same green male that held 'her' now. "Release her! Set her free now!" Starfire shouted as she bombarded Malchior with relentless starbolts, the dragon using his wings to shield his head and already wounded neck. He growled angrily, blowing flames at Starfire opnce again, but she easily darted around, turning Malchior as a result, his back facing Beast Boy and Robin. Beast Boy took the chance to lean down and grab Robin' shoulder, shaking him gently. "Ohh..." Robin groaned, sitting up and rubbing his aching head. He'd hit it when he was thrown, but it wasn't anything serious. The leader then scowled at the dragon that was trying to barbeque his girlfriend, and he was instantly on his feet, forging the make-shift sword he had used against the dragon before, cutting at Malchior's thick tail. The dragon turned and roared, shrugging his shoulders, cracking the cieling until he could easily spread his wings and break through to the roof. With a furious roar he took flight from the tower's roof, flying into the darkness, away from the city. "Starfire!" Robin held out a hand, and the alien female knew this to be a sign to lift him. She grasped his wrist and lifted him into the air, flying after the retreating dragon. This left the wounded Beast Boy alone with the thick white book Raven was trapped within. He looked down at the book, then turned and ran towards Cyborg's room. He banged on the door until he realized the cyborg was probably 'powered down', thus was hard to wake up. He punched in the keys on the lockpad, knowing the combination. The door slid open and he walked inside, pressing a button to wake Cyborg, which worked instantly. The dark-skinned male opened his eye and looked at Beast Boy, jolting up. "B.B.! What happened?!" He asked, seeing thwe blood on his friend. Beast Boy held out the book. "Malchior came back, Cyborg, and Raven's trapped in his book!"  
"What?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow slightly, taking the book Beast Boy had held out. "Rave? Can you-"

"-hear me?" Raven looked up from her reading at the foggy voice she could only just hear. Cyborg, she knew, for he was the only one who ever called her 'Rave'. "Cyborg?" Raven quietly questioned. "Where have you been?" She asked, but didn't get an answer. Instead, Cyborg said "Raven? You okay in there?"  
"Yes," Raven answered, even though at this point she knew they couldn't hear her. Malchior had probably enhanced the spell somehow. Looking down at her pale grey hands, the young empath gave a sigh, her hair falling around her face, gently brushing against her cheek, tickling her skin. She wanted to cut her hair, but she didn't have any scissors in the book, quite obviously.  
"She can't hear us?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg shrugged, unplugging himself and standing from his bed. "I don't know. Right now let's get you patched up."  
"Patched up?" Raven lifted her head, looking up at the white ceiling. The writing there disipated a bit, blurring enough so that she could see Cyborg's hip, where the face of the book was pressed as the tall male placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and led him into the med lab, where Raven had been only a day prior. "Is he hurt? Did Malchior hurt him?" Raven asked, standing from her seat, eyes narrowing. This wasn't Beast Boy's fault, that was all.

"Just calm down, B." Cyborg said as he wrapped bandaging around Beast Boy's chest and back. "Calm down?" Beast Boy asked, glancing over to the book Cyborg had set down on a table. "Raven's trapped in a book and we can't talk to her! What if it's this way forever?"  
"We know for a fact that she can be released, just like Malchior was. We just need to learn the spell. Just be glad she's alive." Cyborg suggested, patting Beast Boy's head, only to get his metallic hand swatted away. Beast Boy jumped from the cot and pulled on a purple t-shirt, walking over to the book. He placed his hands on the end of the table and stared at the book, Raven staring back from the small opening she was offered. Strong enough emotions seemed to let her see them... well, that was going to be difficult. For now she could see familiar faces, and that was good enough- she wouldn't go crazy in here by herself. She shuddered at the thought, remembering what Starfire had told her. 'Twenty years in the future- and Raven, you were by yourself in a white room, and you were-' she stopped letting herself remember there. Raven shook her head, looking behind her and starting to read once more. Beast Boy gave a heavy sigh, hanging his head. It was then a familiar beep rang out. Cyborg lifted his arm and pressed a button, seeing Robin on a small screen. "Robin," Cyborg said, glad to see his leader safe. "Man, what is going on? Why does all the good stuff happen when I'm asleep?" He asked, joking lightly, but Robin seemed hardly in the mood. "Is the book- Is Raven- safe?"  
"Yeah," Cyborg nodded, looking over at Beast Boy hovering over the book impatiently. He said quietly, "But Beast Boy's taking it hard." The boy's pointed ears twitched, and Cyborg knew he had heard him, but he didn't say anything. This was all his fault, wasn't it? If he hadn't spent so long trying to get Terra to remember... he didn't want to lose Raven too, that he knew for sure. Touching a hand to the book, he didn't know it would give Raven a comforting feeling. She glanced down at her hand, feeling warm, like he was actually touching her. She gently touched her fingers to her palm, making a fist, though she was trying to grasp the warm feeling, not appear angry. "I'll get you out." Raven looked up when she heard the soft words, saw Beast Boy's face, saw how serious he looked. "I promise. I won't let him get away with this."  
"Beasst Boy..."

Several hours would pass, Beast Boy resting on a cot while the book still sat on the table across the room. Beast Boy would look over at her once in awhile, but wouldn't speak. Cyborg had left hours ago to help search for Malchior via the computer and other resources the team had, and of course he was busy trying to fix up the tower's halls. This left Beast Boy in silence, and he didn't do well in silence.  
"Raven," he began, waiting for a moment in case she would somehow be able to respond this time.  
"Yes?" Raven asked, unheard.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday." Beast Boy apologized, lying down his head. "Maybe it wasn't Terra, or maybe it was. But I was so stupid. She wasn't in any danger, but you guys were. You guys were fighting, and I was chasing a memory." He admitted quietly.  
"Don't beat yourself up." Raven said, only because she knew she couldn't be heard. If she was too nice to him he would probably try to hug her again like he had after the end of the world, and she didn't want that. "You really liked her." She said, sitting down in the chair, crossing her arms. "Even if she was a traitor and a-"  
Unaware she was talking, Beast Boy cut her off before she could start name calling with, "I really miss her, and it's a lot to handle, her being here but... not, being here. I didn't like that feeling, yet here I am in pretty much the same situation." Raven closed her eyes. "I'm just trying to say I'm sorry I abandoned you guys. You. You got hurt because of me. Because of Terra, and she'd already hurt you. I shouldn't have left."  
"I... I don't blame you." Raven managed. She heard an echo, then silence.

Beast Boy was sitting up in the cot, ears perked up and green eyes wide. "Have you been able to hear me all this time?" He asked, a bit of embarrassment in his tone. Raven blinked, looking up. "You can finally hear me?" She asked. Beast Boy scrambled over to the book, opening it to a random page. "Raven! Can you hear me?" He called, loud enough that Cyborg who was down the hall could hear. Of course this got his attention, and he came into the hospital room.  
"Yes." Raven's voice was a pleasant sound. "Rave!" Cyborg smiled, leaning in the doorway with one hand on the wall. "What were you doing, sleeping?"  
"Emotions open a small rift, I believe." Raven explained. Cyborg and Beast Boy shared a look, aware that meant she must have been trying quite hard to be heard. "So, what's the spell?" Cyborg asked. "You two can't get me out," Raven said like they were suggesting they jump off the tower's roof. "You need to find someone who can use magic."  
"Jinx?" Beast Boy offered, looking up at Cyborg with a sly smirk. Cyborg looked away. "What?" He asked innocently. Raven gave a sigh, and Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh. "It was way too quite without you, Rae-Rae."  
"Raven." The violet-haired female corrected. Beast Boy stuck out his tongue, picking up the book, holding it to his chest as he wandered out of the lab into the living room. He set her down on the island counter of the kitchen, sitting on a stool. He opened the book as if it would make their conversation get a more clear 'reception' and said, "I think Jinx could help." He took out his communicator and called for Jinx, but no one answered. He pouted, placing an elbow on the counter and resting his head in one hand, fiddling with the communicator. "Well, she isn't answering."  
"You might want to try again," Cyborg suggested, pressing keys on the computer. "Then you call her." Beast Boy teased with a smile, looking down at the book again. "Raven, don't you think it's funny he won't call her?"  
"Can we focus on getting me out of this book?" Raven asked with a heavy sigh. "Yeah, yeah, sorry." Beast Boy smiled nervously, calling Kid Flash this time, aware the two Titans were close.

Kid Flash lied Jinx down on her side of the bed, as gentle as he possibly could because of her wounds, and the fact she was asleep. As soon as he set her down his communicator began to beep, and he quickly ran from the room, answering it. "You'll wake her up!" He said nervously into the device. "Beast Boy? What is it?" He asked, a bit confused.  
"Jinx is asleep?" Beast Boy asked, seeing Wally nod. "We need her." The changeling said. Wally ran a hand through his hair. "I knew I should have called... It's about Malchior, isn't it?"  
"You knew he was loose?"  
"He knew?!" Raven asked from within the book, not able to be heard over the communicator well, if at all. But she was fuming none the less. "Yeah, Jinx sort of let him out of his book..." Kid FLash said with a nervous smile.  
"You should have told us sooner!" Beast Boy complained in a whining tone. "Raven's trapped in his book now."  
"What? Is she okay?" Wally asked quickly.  
"Yeah, she's fine." Beast Boy assured.  
"I wouldn't use the word 'fine'..." Raven muttered, looking away, closing her eyes. It was boring, even with so much to read. She just wanted to be freed. "Ask him if Jinx can get me out." She demanded. Beast Boy loyally repeated the message. Wally gave a shrug. "Malchior gave her a good smack with his claws, she's hurt. I won't wake her, but when she wakes up on her own I'll have her contact you."  
"That'll have to do." Cyborg said. "Got a lock on Malchior's location."  
"We going after him?" Beast Boy asked, hanging up with Wally after a quick good-bye. "Starfire and Robin are." Cyborg said, calling the two on his own communicator. Beast Boy looked to the aged pages of Malchior's book. "Raven, how are you on food?"  
"Beast Boy, Malchior was in here for a thousand years. I don't think that will be a problem." Raven said, but she did appreciate that he even considered that fact. Beast Boy shrugged. "When you get out I bet you'll be hungry enough to eat some of my tofu finally."  
"Absolutely not." Raven said with a sigh. She looked around the empty white room, saying, "Beast Boy. Is it still dark out?"  
"Nope." Beast Boy looked over at the shattered window in the living room, watching the sun start to rise over the city. "It's sunrise." He conveyed, looking to the book. "Are you losing track of time already?"  
"There's not much to do but read."  
"You've gotten bored of reading?" Beast Boy asked, eyes wide. "Whoa, I thought you'd be elated to be able to do nothing but sit and read." He expressed, earning himself a small glare, but he couldn't see it. She said nothing, and he laughed a bit nervously as if he understood her silent scoldings. But she instead make a cold comment. "I'm surprised you knew how to correctly use the word 'elated'."  
"Hey!" Beast Boy complained.

"Gotham?" Robin asked, standing atop a roof with Starfire at his side, looking at Cyborg's face on the communicator Robin held. "Yeah," Cyborg nodded. "A dragon was spotted there only a minute ago."  
"Got it." Robin snapped the device shut and clipped it to his belt, lifted off the ground by Starfire. "Friend Robin," Koriand'r began, "What will we do when we catch up with Malchior?" She questioned. Robin shrugged his shoulders slightly. "What we always do with criminals. Take him down and take him into custody. But this time the prison will be the tower until he releases Raven. Then Raven will cast him back into the book in her place, and we'll destroy the book. Koriand'r looked down to see Robin, a small spark of worry in her green eyes. "Robin... surely you do not mean to-"  
"He could have killed you, Star. And Raven, too. And Beast Boy got hurt because of him. He's too dangerous." Starfire came to an abrupt halt, dropping Robin safely onto a roof, floating infront of him. "No, Robin!" She argued. "We can not kill Malchior! That is not what the Titans do! An eternity in a book surely will be bad enough!" She said firmly. Robin sat up, rubbing his lower back. Looking at the alien's green eyes, it seemed enough to give him sense, and he nodded. "Alright." He agreed. Starfire smiled gently. "Good." She said, holding out a hand that he grasped readily. "Then let us capture a criminal." She lifted Robin up and flew towards Gotham, proud that she had talked down her angry leader. She couldn't let him do such a thing, it would destroy him; he wouldn't be the same.

The tower's alarm went off.  
"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked, walking over to Cyborg and the main computer, setting down a can of root beer he had been drinking on the coffee table behind them. "That thing," Cyborg said with a small scowl. Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "Let's go." He said, turning to leave, but Cyborg grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Slow down, B."  
"What gives?" Beast Boy complained, trying fuitlessly to get away from Cyborg. "You and I can't handle that thing by ourselves- not with you hurt like you are. And someone needs to stay to keep Raven company."  
"I don't need company," Raven muttered.  
Beast Boy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting childishly.  
"I'll call the nearest Titan and ask for them to send come over, then you will stay here with Raven and I'll go and kick this thing's butt."  
"But Cy-"  
"No buts." Cyborg said firmly, crossing his metallic arms. Beast Boy sighed, sitting on the couch next to where he had placed Raven, sitting upright. "Fine." He grumbled. "At least I can play video games..." Cyborg chuckled, shaking his head as he left the room to ready the car for his departure as he called someone with the phone that was built into his arm.


End file.
